


that must suck.

by bad_detective



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, No Romance, Trans Male Character, fluff but with friends, friends with fluff, friends with fluff should be a tag honestly, gets a bit of crackhead energy at the end, i get to be a bit shitposty to lighten the mood thank you very much, this is like the longest thing i've ever written, trans xenon, uh is this good?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_detective/pseuds/bad_detective
Summary: "but, your so manly?" "that's not the point"
Relationships: Asakura Neko | NEKO#ΦωΦ & Simon Jackson | Xenon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	that must suck.

Simon jackson had agreed to hang out with Neko. Not to make music or play video games, just to hang out _apparently_. Neko had an extremely messy room, there was empty energy drink cans lying all over the floor. "Why am I here?" his voice seemed more like a growl, neko almost jumped in fright. "You're really angry lately" neko sat on her chair, "i thought you didn-" "sush, you're acting weird. And _I_ plan to fix that!" Simon sat down on Nekos' bed. "I'm not acting weird!" 

"God you sound petty" the brown haired girl spun around in her chair. "Anyways, first of all you're getting angry at small things" her voice got louder "then you're actually drinking alcohol!" Neko was almost shouting at this point, "this isn't like you!" Simon let his whole body fall onto the bed, "dude just spill it alreadyyyy" Neko whined. "I don't really want to talk about it" Neko got up from her chair and paced around her room. "People _change_ neko, it's not a big deal" "that's only true with small changes" she sighed. Simon stayed silent.

After a while Neko leaned over Simon, "anyways do you wanna go do something?" "what, why?" "So you can take your mind off what's bothering you!" she was beaming. "that actually sounds nice" Simon had a small smile plastered on his face. Neko dragged the man off her bed. "well letss gooo!!" Simon could barely catch his breath, "never do that again" "are you okay?" Simon was leaning against a wall for support. "I'm-i'm fine enough, i'm more worried about getting recognised though" "you definitely won't get recognised, not while looking like that" "huh?" Simon was almost shaken by the statement. Simon looked down, he was wearing a normal black shirt, without his signature red jacket. "oh, uh. what about neko?" "I'm not _that_ big, plus I don't look like _this_ on stream" Neko had tied her hair up into a small bun, she looked like a punk more than anything. 

"we should get on the train" Simon stressed. The two sat down somewhere more isolated from where most people were. "where are we even going?" "I was planning on going shopping but you're not into that" "no if you want, we can go shopping" "i'm taking up that offer" the blonde let out a small laugh. It was an underground train so they could only see the grey walls of the subway.

"it's so gloomy" "but not as much as you!" the girl replied. 

It was a 10 minute ride to the shopping district of node eight, for some reason neko chose to live closer to the edge of node 8. Simon had always found it weird but chose not to inquire further, he was having fun so far and they hadn't talked like this in while. "Your smiling si-chan" "where did si-chan come from?" "just made it dude" "your one crazy person" "i know, stop flattering me~" "shut up!" 

They had finally made it to the shops, simons posture relaxed. "so just clothes shopping?" "what? do you, want to go shopping for something?" "not exactly, but i guess some new clothes would be nice" "yeah, no." she seemed to fall out of her cheerful persona "What?" "go back to 'I order milk at bars and there's nothing wrong with that' simon" neko had attempted to do an impression of him. "is that really what i sound like?!" "no of course not, you sound more grumpy when you say it" "not like that" they continued on.

they went to many stores, "how many leftttt" "like one si-chan" "god can we just eat yet?" "no you said you want new clothing, so... i'm buying you something" "I mean that's unnecessary, i didn't actually mean it" "can't take it back, you fucking dumbass" neko had a huge smile on her face, a _genuine_ one. simon didn't bother to look at the store name or looks, he wanted this over and done with. but god there was so many hoodies, so, _so_ many. It would be so hard for him to resist buying one.

"dude just buy one, i'm paying" Neko teased. "I like them all, _Neko_ " "get that one" the girl pointed at a hoodie, it was red. a darker shade of red than he usually wore and barely had any detail. "it's pretty plain" "it suits you though, at least try it on" simon took the piece of clothing and went to a changing room. he didn't need one, after all it's a hoodie, but he was nervous any time he went shopping for clothing. after barely any time at all he came out of the room. "so, does it look good?" "buy it" "I feel bad, for using your money thats all" 

"I need food" "noooo, i'm tireddd" "Neko you are sacrificing my stomach, you can do better" "but-" "you are really sacrificing my stomach" "fiiiinnnnee" 

"so are you, gonna tell me what's, been bothering you?" Nekos' mouth was filled with chips "i might, there's not really any point with keeping secrets" "god you sound, depressed" "yeah, I guess" 

The world seemed to stop, simon had just agreed to tell neko something he'd rather keep a secret from her. but he was sure she'd understand. it had been a good three hours of them shopping and eating. To simon, the ride back seemed shorter, but more suffocating. He noticed the closer the train got to their destination, the more shaky he was. "Dude. you're shaking" simon kept quiet. "Hey, are you okay?" simon refused to answer until they got to the girls house. 

simon opened the door, it creaked open . "well, i guess i should get going then." neko grabbed his hand. "No you aren't, you have things to tell me!" "I _almost_ forgot. fine" he followed neko. and sat on her bed, he was scared, but knew this would have to happen at some point. 

"I'm a trans guy neko." "That's it? I still don't understand why you've acting weird" "I just, don't feel valid" "but, you're so manly?" "that's not the point" 

"my chest hurts like hell" "then why don't you get the surgery?" "I _need_ to make music, if i get the surgeries i won't be able to make music or hold concerts for two weeks" "music really does keep you going, huh" "yeah" he was tearing up, simon wanted to cry so, _so_ badly. 

"i don't know how to help, i'm sorry" 

"no it's fine"

"it must suck shit for you" 

"yeah" 

"well I guess now that I know you can talk to me more about it?" "i guess, i should really get home" "dude take off your chest thingy" "you mean my binder?" "yeah that thing, you're clearly hurting yourself" neko looked a bit disappointed. "you really shouldn't worry about me so much" he hugged neko

"well I will and you can't stop me!" "sounds like you" neko cackled, simon pushed away neko "shut up dumbass" "okay i'm just going to forget any of this happened except for the important stuff" "same, i'm gonna go now" 

**Author's Note:**

> just two friends being friends honestly. also gender, yay very fun bad-det. very f u n. 
> 
> also xenon sorta looks like kaname date from ai: the somnium files. i can't get the image out of my head.
> 
> did i base this off of shit that me and my friends have said? sorta, you can't stop me.


End file.
